The Auction
by bulldozed88
Summary: The Mystic Falls girls find themselves in New Orleans doing an event, they find themselves being auctioned off to some unexpected people. Will feature Elejah, Kennett and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1 - The Auction

**A/N: This takes place after the Originals left for New Orleans, it is a time jump of around 5 years. No Hayley and Baby.  
**

**Jeremy was killed by Katherine. There was no sire bond. Kol didn't die and Silas didn't get released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction**

Elena, Caroline & Bonnie have finished college, Elena is becoming a writer, Caroline is has a job as an events planner and Bonnie is following in her grams footsteps.

Caroline gets a call that she has an event to plan based in New Orleans. They all decide that since they just graduated they would take this opportunity to celebrate.

The initial event is outside the French quarter, they stay in a hotel just outside and get all dressed up, Elena in a regency chiffon strapless dress with a wavy ruffle and a sweetheart neckline. Bonnie in a black satin strapless dress, with a beaded mid section and the back is laced up and finally Caroline is in a royal blue satin strapless cocktail dress, ruffled skirt with beading on the top hem. The event isn't too formal; Caroline stated it was just highly respected businessman and his clients. Deciding there was no need for the evening gowns and tuxes.

All three girls left for the event early, even though it wasn't her friend's jobs they helped with preparations. Following orders given by Caroline, they had prepared a huge white mansion to place the event, the foyer had staircase that split down each side of the room. All three girls looked at their work and smiled standing at the top of the stairs. Waiters were walking around with trays of beverages, a live band playing in the grand hall. Everything was ready and the guests were arriving.

"Mr. Jameson, everything is ready, if you need anything come find me, I will do the announcement at 8" Caroline smiled and shook the businessman's hand and turned on her heel to walk away.

She went to find Elena and Bonnie who were talking to a couple near the bar. As she approached, Elena saw her and added bourbon to the order, once she had arrived her drink was ready and waiting. In one smooth motion she gulped down the amber liquid and sighed, weeks of preparation and the night had finally arrived, now to see it through. At least she had her two best friends here.

They decided that since it was going to be a long night they would quickly go out for a real 'drink', Bonnie being around her vampire friends so long didn't have a look of disgust on her face anymore and went with them. They were only gone 20 minutes, taking what they needed and making sure they weren't seen, and making sure make-up was still in place, no one wants to see blood dripping from the innocent girl's mouths, not humans anyway.

As they walked back into the entrance, the double doors were opened for them, laughing amongst themselves as they walked in not noticing who was watching.

* * *

**Elijah's POV **

Elijah along with his brothers Niklaus and Kol were stood with Mr. Jameson, Director of the local hospital which meant it was easier to get a source for their blood bags.

As they stood mid way on the stairs they heard the door open, it wasn't very loud but with vampire hearing and being over a thousand years old you're used to it. He watches as three stunning women walk in but they aren't just any women, he notice they are familiar faces, especially one.

He wants to stop the sudden chit chat and go over to greet them, but something pulls him back, last time he spoke to her she had her emotions off, and then he decided to leave to New Orleans, he couldn't do it now but hopefully he could accidentally run into them later. He smiled to himself and took another sip of his drink, not taking his eyes off her as she walked across the foyer below.

* * *

After they had returned from feeding, they headed to the bar and Caroline told the girls to follow her as she had to do an introduction to do for Mr. Jameson.

The three brothers had wandered to the bar, he informed his brothers of who was here.

"Niklaus, Caroline is here, along with the witch miss Bennett and Elena." Elijah smiled as he watched his brothers faces light up, Klaus was infatuated with the baby vampire but he wasn't sure why Kol was so enthusiastic, he would have to keep an eye on him, as he was settling his thoughts he heard the room go silent and then a familiar female voice.

"Hello ladies & gentlemen, we are here today to support the Hospital in their funding scheme. Mr. Jameson would like to thank you all for coming and we have something special planned for this evening." She scanned the room all eyes were on her they had decided that several girls were to be involved and as it was Elena's idea she passed the microphone to her.

"This evening we shall be holding an extraordinary auction, with your money we can help the hospital. With that in mind we thought you would need a little incentive. 10 of our guests have volunteered to be auctioned off, all the money goes to the hospital, while you get to wine and dine one of these guests. The auction will begin a 15 minutes, please head to the grand hall for the auction." Everyone clapped and by the looks on faces clearly happy, they had picked 5 men and women, themselves included.

"I can't believe we are doing this, what if we get auctioned off to a psycho?!" Bonnie said in a whisper, she agreed to do it because Elena and Caroline ganged up on her and to be honest she hadn't been wined and dined in ages.

"It's only dinner, one night, that's all. Plus if they did anything you can use your powers or we can compel them to forget." Caroline said with her cheery voice.

"Alright, we'll have a signal if it isn't going well or something" Bonnie finally let down her final wall and agreed, how bad could it be she was a witch and she could take on anything.

The guys on the other hand were far less unhappy, it seems an opportunity had arrived to finally get the girls alone, they just hoped they were in the auction; otherwise they would have to rethink their strategy. Money wasn't an object with the Mikaelson's living for a thousand years means you have many resources for money.

They entered the grand hall and looked around, a stage was sitting at front, previous where the band had been, when he looked to the stage there she stood, she was beautiful and his heart swelled when he saw her laughing with her friends.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

"I really hope these bidders are hot, otherwise I might be tempted to eat my date" Elena said this with the most serious face and when she saw her friends faces of shock and disgust her face softened "Guys! I'm kidding" she couldn't help but laugh at her friends. Being a vampire didn't change anything, she was still her martyr self and full of the same compassion but that didn't stop her from messing with her best friends.

She had decided to get quickly get several tequila shots for herself and her friends, liquid courage to help the impending auction. She needed a lot of alcohol since she was a vampire now but she had already started early, even though this was her idea she couldn't help but wonder who Caroline, Bonnie and herself would end up with after this auction. She would worry about that later though for now she wanted the drinks flowing and for her masterpiece to get started.

She heard her name being called, when she turned around she was given a movable podium with a microphone attached to it, on the podium was a list of names of those to be auctioned. There wasn't many but she needed to note who had bid and with what amount. The 3 friends were last on the list, they weren't initially going to take part but as the event got closer some people dropped out and they had to replace them for lack of notification.

Elena got the message that they were ready to start, she stood up to the podium with her friends behind her. Caroline standing with the women and Bonnie with the men, they would let then know when to appear on the stage and when to come back. It was simple enough but it was a big event and they didn't want any mistakes.

"Good evening, I hope you are enjoying yourself, and if you aren't I'm sure this will make it better" she had a big innocent smile and nodded for some subtle music to start.

"Ok firstly we have the beautiful Jessica Watson, she may have beauty but she has brains also, she is one of the best lawyers in the state and I summon you to plead your bidding" she smiled as she used references of law to appeal to the other guests. It wasn't long before the bidding had started; she had to keep looking back and forth between two men finally the better looking of the two won with a bid of $20,000. First auction went off without a hitch and now the tables turned as a man was to be volunteered.

"Next for the ladies pleasure, or gentlemen if you are so inclined, Dr. Joel Goran. This very handsome man has broken many hearts but has put them back together again with his skills as a surgeon. So cut into those bank accounts and get yourself a date with the gorgeous doctor." If she wasn't in the auction herself she would bid on this hot doctor, she met him before the auction to help better introduce him to the public, he looked oddly similar to a noble original vampire, but why was she thinking of him, when this gorgeous doctor was within her reach. She stopped herself from bidding she maybe a vampire but she didn't have the funds to bleed her savings dry to go on a date with him.

She picked a very attractive man though, the bidding just kept going up and didn't seem to be slowing down, at this rate it didn't look like they were going to give in, until an unknown woman called from the back and shouted $50,000. She could see the faces if the previous bidders look glum realising they couldn't pay that much.

Elena had made it so the auction would end with them 3 last to be auctioned off, Bonnie going first, then Caroline and finally herself. They had already accumulated a lot of money from this auction; it had gone well so far.

"This next auction is the stunning Miss Bonnie Bennett who is one of my best friends, she is a lecturer at one of the most prestigious colleges and she could teach you a thing or two." She had barely finished her sentence when she heard a familiar voice placing a bid "$100,000 darling" said the male voice, she was trying to identify the voice 'I know that voice who says darling in a British accent _'Oh My God it's KOL!'_ She quickly looked back at Bonnie who had her eyes wide and mouth open, she stood still in shock.

The only thing that could be heard was whispers and gasps, $100,000 was a lot of money and Kol had bid outright. As no one countered his offer she could only nod and give a small smile to her friend. Her best friend was going on a date with the youngest male original, witch and original vampire definitely not going to end well she thought to herself, she could only hope he was the only original here.

"Thank you for your very generous bid" she smiled and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"You're in luck tonight my lovely and bubbly best friend Miss Caroline Forbes has volunteered to be part of this auction, this lovely event that you have attended tonight was organised by her. She has spent months planning this event and we can only hope that your date exceeds her expectations. So let's start the bidding" she looked at her best friend who was standing their being all smiles and then she heard another voice she recognised and by the look on her face Caroline had heard the voice too.

Caroline's easy posture tensed a little upon hearing the British accent, "$100,000, love" 'love, of course the buried himself had taken a liking to her best friend and at a time like this she couldn't deny him, it was an auction after all'

Why were the originals at this event in the first place, they were here and she hadn't even noticed. She gave Caroline a sincere smile a 'I'm sorry about this but I have no other choice' and nodded saying "sold" but payback would be a bitch, because she couldn't auction herself Bonnie and Caroline had decided they would both be introducing Elena to the crowd, and most likely in an embarrassing way. Hopefully no one was looking for a doppelgänger tonight because this could be awkward.

* * *

**Caroline and Bonnie's POV **

Payback definitely, we didn't care that she had no other choice but really! Two originals and not just originals they were the psychotic ones, actually what original wasn't psychotic that family was dysfunctional to say the least along with many other problems.

"Seeing as the auctioneer can't auction herself away, we decided to do the honours" Caroline spoke into the microphone in her most upbeat voice, while giving Elena a smirk a look that said _'I'm up to no good'_.

"You've seen the beautiful Elena Gilbert, and you have heard her voice and hopefully you would have read her words in one of her books. She is a writer and if you impress her enough you could be a featured character" she looked at Elena who was blushing slightly at her words as trying to avoid looking at the crowd in front of her, suddenly her feet were more interesting.

Suddenly Bonnie had piped up and said "Elena could your spin for us please so everyone can see what they are bidding" she received a not impressed glare but her best friend did it anyway, she could only smile to herself. "Now that you have seen the goods, let's get the bidding started"

Several voices called it numbers, it started to get as high as $80,000, at one point Caroline thought she heard someone say Katherine, and started to worry a little, she may have wanted a little payback but Katherine had a lot of enemies and god knows what they would do to Elena if they one a date with her.

Bonnie could see the worried look on Caroline's face and wondered what she had heard; sensing this Caroline quickly whispered Katherine and realisation hit her. They were basically condemning their best friend to death, if someone wanted Katherine and they won, no more friend.

Over lots of whispers a well mannered voice sounded the Grand Hall, "$250,000" everyone gasped, and they themselves had there jaws reaching the ground. They quickly recovered and tried to look towards the voice they saw the noble man himself Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest original and the nicer brother of the family. They relaxed a little once they realised he wouldn't hurt Elena, if anything they would probably make another deal again, him in his expensive suits wearing a blank expression would save their best friend if he had to, he may not admit it but he had a soft spot for her and they knew it. No one offered a higher bid so they nodded and shouted "SOLD!"

The night had rounded off perfectly, the auction had gone well and they had raised a fair amount most of it by the Mikaelson brothers. The bidders had come forward and wrote down their details and they exchanged information with their date.

The three of them settled down afterwards, helping the hired staff to clear the mansion of the decorations, though they didn't realise that they were being watched by three 1000 year old vampires, in their oblivious state they were a little tipsy and dancing to the music on the radio. After all the high clientele had left only staff was in their presence so they no longer had to 'behave'

They had grabbed a microphone and started to sing on the stage in the intoxicated state, dancing and singing almost in tune to the music, to each other more than anything, worry went out the window now thy were relaxing and finally having some fun.

Timber by Pitbull was playing when they all decided to do a Charlie's Angels pose. They may not have been angels but they still knew how to put up a fight.

Three voices sounded around the mansion

_"It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night, you won't remember_

_I'll be the one, you won't forget."_

As they danced with each other, they took their shoes off and put their cheerleader skills to the test, Bonnie did a cartwheel between Elena and Caroline while they both did back flips. Once they had landed they were each doing the splits, it could easily be said they were not with this world.

They didn't stop the moves there though; they had decided to try another cheerleading move.

"Girls lets do the Elevator stunt with a twist, Elena and I will lift you Catch you Bonnie..."

"Err...I don't know Caroline we don't have mats or anything..." Bonnie was trying to see reason the prospect was exciting but she wanted to be safe doing it.

Finally Elena spoke up and said "I think you are forgetting one thing Bonnie, you are a witch and we are two vampires, who may I add can catch you _if _and that's a big **if** we missed. I'll tell you what...if we don't catch you I give you permission to go all witchy on Damon" she said with a smirk, all the times Elena had stopped her from inflicting well deserved pain on one of the Salvatore's.

"Ok fine, but if I break a leg...I'm going to stake you" she had a serious face and then it turned in to a laugh. They gathered with Elena on the left and Caroline on right, Bonnie in the centre, she put her arms up as the two girls lifted her up with haste. Music was still playing and their stilettos had been removed. As she was held in the air with one foot in each of her friend's hands, they quickly bent down and thrusted her into the air, Bonnie had managed to do a flip, both arms outstretched and as she descended her two best friends caught her.

"Damn I was hoping I could hurt Damon" Bonnie was pouting but turned into a huge grin once she heard Elena's next words "Hey I'm not stopping you" she winked and that only meant mischief.

* * *

**Originals POV**

The wondrous eyes could only watch mesmerised by their actions, and they dare not to intrude, they kept themselves in the shadows intrigued by the bond they shared together and for once seeing them in a happier state of mind, rather than the 'it's the end of the world' faces they usually don.

They looked absolutely angelic while dancing, and they were surprised hen they heard they decided to do a some cheerleading moves, flips and stunts; they tried to hold off on laughing afraid of being caught, especially when Elena decided to strike a deal with the witch, against the oldest Salvatore. Clearly she had moved on when she made no plea to stop her from causing harm on them.

Their moment was interrupted when Kol decided to walk in clapping, to say they were stunned was an understatement, all three were turning beetroot red.

"Wonderful performance Darlings" Kol praised although it still didn't help the embarrassment they felt.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Date: Elena and Elijah

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews I hope you like this update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Auction**

**Chapter 2 - First Date: Elena and Elijah**

"How long were you watching us?" Bonnie asked but was almost afraid of the answer; she didn't want Kol of all people to witness their drunken silliness.

"Well I must say you have a lovely voice, sweetheart" came Klaus's voice from behind them, they could only stand in shock, if someone had a stake right now it would be perfect they wouldn't even flinch, as they had already died of embarrassment.

"Oh God! You were listening the WHOLE TIME!" Caroline's voice had reach a tone Bonnie and Elena only witnessed on few occasions, this side of Caroline wasn't to be messed with and she was mad, really mad. They even winced at the shriek that came following it, a whisper for a vampire was enough; add the scratching against a black board along with that made you wish you were deaf.

Elena knew she had to settle this; a drunken Caroline wasn't a very forgiving person in this state. So she decided to warn them that now may not be the best time to have a chat. "Hey guys, can we talk tomorrow...she'll probably try and stake you right now. And yes I know you can't die but doesn't mean she won't try" she eyed each of the originals and they just gave her a nod. Her eyes landed on Elijah and she saw him with a small smile, she wasn't really mad at them. Caroline was an angry drunk, Bonnie and herself was more smiles and giggles as drunks.

Once the guys had left, they made sure everything was how it should of been left, and they made their way back to the hotel. Generously the host had left them a limousine to take them back, it was the least he could do since the night had proven to be successful.

On entering the hotel room they decided to share, growing up they had spent many sleepovers squeezing into the same bed, they all quickly got changed and showered, Elena and Caroline both fed on a blood bag and then retreated to the soft hotel bed. They had no plans as of yet, so a feeling of relief overcome them as they didn't have to be anywhere. They slept off their hangovers and succumbed to the deep sleep they truly needed.

* * *

**Morning after...**

The next morning had breezed past, they were still asleep and it was slowly hitting 11am when a vibrating sound started to fill the room. "Urgh! What is that noise?!" Caroline almost squealed she planted her head under the pillow to drown out the sound. After a few seconds the tune of 'Born This Way by Lady Gaga' was ringing on a phone.

Elena immediately shot up and got out of bed at vampire speed and said "It's mine", all Caroline could say was "Seriously?!" with a raised eyebrow. Elena only laughed and said "I was born a Doppelgänger, I kind of was born this way" that earned her a little smirk but her friend still wasn't pleased at being woken up.

Elena looked at her phone and saw that it wasn't the Salvatore's calling her but none other than the eldest Original. "Elijah, Good Morning" she smiled to herself, if she had to admit it to herself she was happy that he had called, she had missed him and now that she wasn't in such a love triangle with the two brothers, she could finally admit that she did feel something for the noble and honourable Mikaelson.

"Elena, I was wondering if you would accompany me at dinner tonight." Elena took in a breath, she hadn't expected him to be so straight forward, although she was just auctioned off to him last night, it didn't take her long to decide, she already knew the answer "I would love to" she could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke "I shall pick you up at 7, outside your hotel". It was finally happening, a date with the gorgeous man who loved his suits. She almost felt shy at this point; she was going on a date! What was she going to wear, where were they going... Questions going a thousand miles a minute in her head, she looked up and found two pair of eyes looking at her, nodding for her to reply, she quickly caught on and answered him "Ok, I shall see you then" and she hung up.

She was literally standing there unmoving, glaring into open space, Caroline and Bonnie both walked up to her and were waving hands in front of her face to catch her attention but they had no luck, Caroline decided to see if reaching her sense of smell would knock her brain into function, she got a blood bag out of her suitcase and took off the cap, holding it out to Elena's nose. Only a few seconds later did they get a response from her, she had grabbed the blood bag and sucked on it hungrily, "Oh My God! It's really happening... What do I wear? What will we talk about? Where's he going to take me?" She was mumbling on in a nervous act, pacing around the room.

Eventually her best friends spoke up and said "Elena it's fine, we will find you something to wear, you already know him, he's not a stranger you'll be fine" the only response they got was a nod and she let out a long breath, clearly she had been holding it. If she hadn't been a vampire she may have passed out, it wasn't unknown to them that Elena had a soft spot for Elijah, and now the Salvatore's were out of the picture they believed that she may actually find happiness in the Original.

They grabbed something to eat and decided that everything in their suitcases wasn't going to be something she could wear for tonight; she was dressing to practically knock him out of his normally emotionless state. They left as quickly as they could, they had to find the perfect dress and they didn't have that long to find one, after a couple of hours of hunting clothes stores, they believed that they had found _the_ dress. It was a long satin dress, which had a slit on the front, with a V-neck halter and an open back. She had found the dress that would blow him away and after this the shoes were added to the collection.

After finding the dress that she would be wearing tonight, they had retreated to the hotel to get Elena ready, it was still a few hours away but by the time she had showered and had some blood, it would be time to get all dolled up. Caroline helped with the make-up, while Bonnie did Elena's hair. Her hair had mostly been straightened with a few loose curls on the top layer. She looked incredible and she only hoped she got the reaction she wanted from Elijah. It was almost 7 so she quickly had a look in the mirror, with her best friends giving her words of encouragement she hugged them and then left with her purse in tow.

* * *

**The First Date…**

Even though this date had actually been product of an auction, she still felt happy that she would be having a date with a gorgeous man. She didn't know where the night would take her but in a way she didn't care; her feelings for Elijah over shadowed that, and as the date drew closer those repressed feelings for this man resurfaced.

She was standing outside the hotel only for a couple of minutes, when a Black Lamborghini pulled up in front of herself, she had her suspicions that this car had a 1000 year old vampire inside, she stood their and waited for the person to get out the car. The door opened and slowly a handsome man in a Black suit got out, he was now standing in front of her, admiring the dress she was wearing, she was an absolute beauty. He kept telling himself _'stop staring and say something'_ for the normally well grounded vampire, he was for once completely speechless.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, using their normal greeting "Elena" and he immediately got a reply "Elijah" she gave him a smirk knowing they didn't say hello any other way. He picked up her left hand and kissed the back of her hand, "You look exquisite, lovely Elena" and gently kissed her on the cheek as well. When he moved away from her he could see her cheeks were turning red, he decided that he would get the evening started, he led her to the car and opened the door for her like a true gentlemen, after closing the passenger door he got in the drivers seat.

Elena was anxious he looked incredibly hot in his suit and she didn't know what to do with herself, when he kissed her on the cheek, she really wanted it to be more but the night wasn't over yet. Her date hadn't actually started, she was looking forward to what ever he had planned for their date. Elijah had his eyes on the road when he noticed that Elena was a little restless, he scooped up her right hand in his and gently placed a kiss on her palm, they stared briefly into each others eyes and he felt her relax a little.

They pulled up near to the harbour, she didn't have a clue where he was taking her but she wasn't worried, he sped to her door and opened it before she had even moved and held out a hand for her to take, he closed the door afterwards and held out his arm for her to take. She gladly walked with him to see what appeared to be many yachts, as he led her to one of the entrances he helped her up the steps, and walked to the huge white yacht that had taken her full view.

It had a few decks and the area was lit up so you could see the marina. It was such a beautiful view, she took in the sight as they walked along the side of the yacht to make their way to the top, once they arrived Elena suddenly halted by what she saw. In the middle was a table set for two, candles had been placed all around the edges to give a picturesque view, she noticed the subtle music that was playing inside and a waiter was standing in the corner holding a tray. She couldn't believe the effort he had gone through to make this perfect, they weren't even a couple and he had gone so far beyond her imagination, she could only wonder what he would do if they were together.

Being a true gentleman, Elijah had pulled out her chair for her and held out his hand for her to sit; he soon joined her and asked the waiter to bring out the food. The evening was spent with them catching up on the last few years and how things had changed.

"What brought you to New Orleans?" Elijah was curious especially since that meant leaving the Salvatore brothers back in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline got a call to plan an event here, with Bonnie on her summer break we all decided to get together and have some fun before it all gets _way_ too serious" Elena replied with a small smile, thinking about going back to the normal life was a little depressing.

They wanted to take this opportunity to see each other, last hurrah before they went off their separate ways with Bonnie working at the university she couldn't up and leave. Elena could write from anywhere and Caroline went wherever her work took her. She knew the question was coming so she didn't hesitate when he asked.

"What of the Salvatore's?" He had wondered the moment he saw her, why her bodyguard weren't around, usually they were close by and causing some sort of trouble.

"I let them go, I love them both but I couldn't choose between them, and I didn't want to. If I chose one I would lose the other and I wasn't willing to separate a family, they only have each other and that was enough for me to let them go, they are fine without me." She paused only for a moment before he could interrupt, her decision to let them go was a reason that most didn't understand, but sitting in front of Elijah was different because she knew that he would.

"They like parts of me and not all of me, Stefan liked me when I was human and then he went all ripper with Klaus that he wasn't the same anymore. And Damon he likes that I'm a vampire now but wants me to be like him and I can't. So I made my own decision to leave them and live the life I want."

"Anyway what has the honourbale Elijah been doing in New Orleans?...Made any more deals with anyone?" She could only smirk a little and when she looked at him she saw that he was smiling back at her. It was like they hadn't been apart, they still had an understanding and even after all the betrayals they were still able to forgive each other. Now some years later here they are having dinner because of an auction, some may think that the date isn't really a '_real_' date because he didn't ask her, but from the effort he had taken she was truly amazed.

A few bottles of wine later they had talked about anything and everything, the evening had turned out spectacular and hse had enjoyed the date and hoped that this wouldn't be the last. Now they were just sitting at the table and Elijah all of the sudden got up and disappeared into the cabin, she noticed that the music had been turned up. When she finally looked away from the view in front of her, she turned to see that Elijah was standing beside her holding out a hand for her.

"May I have this dance lovely Elena?" At first he was nervous that she would decline but he noticed the smile that appeared and relaxed, she stood up and took his hand and they danced slowly and closely, they didn't even take their eyes off each other. They were moving and in all essence they were dancing but all they did was stare deeply into each others brown eyes, finally after a long wait they were kissing. Who moved in for the kiss they didn't know, it all seemed to happen so fast. Once they parted they just smiled, it was getting late and Elijah decided that it was time to take her back. He was a little disappointed but decided that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

They walked back to the car and their was a shift in their relationship they were now walking hand in hand, they didn't really try to fight the feelings that were their and neither of them tried to remove their hand, they got in the car and not long after they were outside the hotel. Elijah had walked her all the way to her hotel room, they were standing outside the door when they embraced in another kiss. They parted from their emrace but the moment was soon ruined by her friend inside hearing a "Get a room you two!" coming from inside made them both laugh a little.

Elena couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next when she said "I have one but its currently occupied by you two! otherwise I would" When she loked back at Elijah she felt her cheeks grow hot, it was undenaible now that she had feelings for him. Now that she was single she would take this opportunity to explore this new path witht the sexy Original.

Still holding hands they decided to arrange another date and he told her that he would see her soon, after another kiss he left her as she went inside her room, while walking away he could hear squealing which made him smirk to himself. Meanwhile in the hotel room Elena was quickly taken to the floor by her two best friends.

"So...You wanted to get a room huh..." Caroline said and Bonnie had a huge grin on her face, all Elena could do was groan and put her head in her hands and say "Can't believe I even said that...and you couldn't be quiet until he left!" she wasn't mad but she had an idea that when the time came for their dates, she would be equally embarrassing.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking about Elena's perfect date and all the girls could do was gush at how romantic it was, even though Bonnie and Caroline appeared to be unhappy about their dates with the other two originals they were secretly happy, especially Caroline she had been hiding her feelings for Klaus, and even though she should hate him she couldn't, half the reason was because she friend like him and the other half was because he hasn't been the only vampire to kill anyone, even Caroline had. Damon was even worse and treated Caroline like a vending machine, feeding from her whenever he wished.

They soon retired to bed and although they were tired sleep didn't come easily, Caroline and Bonnie both wondered about their dates, while Elena was msuing over what happened during hers. On the other side of New Orleans, Eliajh had driven back to his mansion, he had managed to avoid his brothers and retreated to his bedroom. All that was on his mind was kissing Elena.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be Kennets and Klarolines dates, the chapter was getting a little long so I decided to split it in two, I hoped you liked the Elejah date.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Dates Klaus and Kol

**A/N: I apologize if the information about New Orleans are wrong, I had to google it because I live in England. I tried to pick the best places they would take them. I apologise in advance if the grammar and writing isn't great, I'm not much of a writer. I would also like to thank the readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

**The Auction**

_**Chapter 3 – First Date: Kol/Bonnie & Klaus/Caroline**_

* * *

The next morning the girls had decided that they would head to the beach. They were all on vacation after all, even if they did have to do a little work as well. Bonnie showered first while Caroline and Elena drunk some blood bags, being the only human out of the three she took the longest to get ready due to the lack of vampire abilities. When they were all dressed and ready they headed out of the hotel to go shopping in the French Quarter.

After a few hours of shopping and looking around in a few book stores and occult shops they had finally settled themselves down in a bar called Attiki Bar and Grill. They each ordered themselves an Attiki burger and fries along with drinks, even though Caroline and Elena didn't need to eat human food it helped hold up appearances in front of others, also it kept Bonnie company while she would eat.

Once they had finished eating and paid for their food, they all headed back to the hotel. While entering the hotel room Bonnie's phone started to ring in her purse, putting down the million bags that she had collect that morning she rummaged through her purse and found her phone and seconds later answering an unknown number.

"Hello…" Bonnie said in a curious voice, she hadn't seen the number before but in the back of her mind she already knew who it would be.

"Hello Darling" A male British accent, instantly she knew who it was and as she suspected it was the youngest Mikaelson brother, Kol.

"Hi Kol, how did you get my number?" she replied but also feeling kind of stupid for asking as she knew the information had been exchange at the auction.

"From the auction darling, this is why I am calling. I wish to take you out tonight for our date, so be ready at 7pm. I will be the most good looking waiting outside your hotel" Before she had time to answer she heard a click and then the line went dead, he had hung up on her. What if she wasn't available? What if she didn't want to go? He hadn't given her a chance to back out and so now she had to suck it up and prepare herself for an evening with the and only Kol Mikaelson.

"Urghhh the guy has the nerve to call and demand I go on a date with him, without even giving me a choice, he's such an arrogant ass" From Bonnie's sudden outburst caused the other two to start laughing. Of course they would find it funny they all knew that Kol had a huge ego and it was only going to get worse.

Not long after the phone call there was a knock on the door, seeing as no one had ordered room service they had no idea who it was. Caroline opened the door to what looked to be a delivery man; he was standing there holding a bouquet of Calla Lillie's

Along with the Calla Lillie's was an envelope with Caroline's name on the front, she quickly opened it and read the little note.

**Caroline,**

**Please join me this evening at 5pm.**

**I will be waiting outside for you**

**Klaus**

She didn't want to admit it but she was looking forward to it. Could he really be different now, they haven't heard a single thing about Klaus and his family for years now. Has his god complex truly settled now? Could Klaus actually be normal?

She knew this date was coming which is why the girls went shopping for dresses this morning, they knew the date was coming but didn't know when, so here she stood the invitation in her hand with a bouquet of red Calla Lillie's, she could have started crying. The date hadn't even begun and she was already excited for what was to come. Bonnie on the other hand had a phone call from Kol, it may not have been as romantic but the Mikaelson's never did anything normal. They could only wait and see what would happen.

"So you both have dates tonight, have fun girls I won't wait up!" Elena looked to both her friends who started to blush at her comment. She would be alone tonight unless she could get a certain original to go out with her again. _Would I look eager?_ _She wasn't going to sit in the hotel all night while her friends get wined and dined, at least Bonnie and Caroline had each other last night, I'm going to be the Lone Ranger._

"Yeah, the invitation says he's picking me up at 5. Oh my God! What time is it?! I've only got over 2 hours to get ready!" Caroline was frantic at least she had her dress already but still she was going into panic mode.

"Care, calm down...here drink this" Elena said in a calm voice, she handed her a tumbler of bourbon and a blood bag. Bourbon to calm her nerves and a blood bag to curve off her bloodlust.

She finished the bourbon in the tumbler and then quickly took the cap off the blood bag, it was empty within minutes. Bonnie wasn't in as much of a state as Caroline but you could still tell she was in her own world. Elena decided to get two more tumblers out and pour more bourbon into the glasses. She handed them out so they could calm themselves down.

* * *

**Time - 4:55pm**

Caroline had finally got herself ready, checking her make up for the finally time in the mirror. She was wearing a satin burgundy dress which came down just above the knees. Her hair was left down but had light curls; she picked up her purse and went to hug her two best friends.

"You look gorgeous Care, knock him dead! Ok well not dead because he can't die, but you get what I mean. Never mind I'll shut up now" Elena thought what she said was a good idea until she heard it herself; she gave a small smile until she heard Bonnie speak.

"You look beautiful Care, have fun tonight and keep the crazy original hybrid in check ok, otherwise he will have me to deal with" Bonnie was happy that Caroline was happy but she was still apprehensive about the idea.

If Klaus would make Caroline smile like she used to again then how could she come between them, they hadn't heard anything from any of the originals in around 5 years, she could try for her best friend but first sign of something she would desiccate him again.

When she made her way down and to the hotel front, she was approach by well dressed hybrid holding a single Calla Lilly for her.

"You look ravishing love" Klaus said while completely mesmerised by how beautiful she looked, he then handed her the single flower and said "Here is the last flower to complete your bouquet upstairs"

Caroline could only smile and say a small thank you, no one had ever treated her this way, she was always considered second best compared to Elena. She hoped that the evening he had planned would continue in this way.

He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand, "Your carriage awaits my love" at that comment Caroline grew confused but when she looked behind him she then saw two horses with a carriage being pulled behind them. She loved horses and he had found that out from the ball, she smiled and followed him to the carriage.

She watched as the carriage took her through the Louis Armstrong Park, she could look in amazement as they took in the view. Klaus had informed her that he had to compel a few people to be allowed free roam in a Horse Carriage, she wasn't very fond of compelling people but she couldn't help but feel happy that he did because it was all very beautiful. All though it was very romantic you could still hear the soft jazz music playing through the park, it gave a settling feeling and they started to come to a stop and she watched as Klaus climbed out of the carriage and came to her side. He stretched out his had for her to take, once her feet were firmly on the ground he took her to a bench over looking a lake, the view was breathtaking, the sun glistened on the water as the sun began to set. "It's so beautiful" Caroline said in awe but she was soon brought out of her look of wonder when Klaus said "This is one of my favourite places, I agree it's beautiful but it's not the only thing that is a vision tonight" He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

He stood from the bench and held out a hand for her "May I have this dance?" music could be heard in the background with their vampire hearing it was loud enough for both of them to hear. As the light was slowly disappearing around them Klaus took this opportunity to end this moment with a long-awaited kiss, he looked longingly in her eyes and slowly leaned in to slowly meet her lips. Caroline didn't hesitate she was lost in the moment, not that she didn't want this to happen, she had bottled her feelings up for so long she couldn't deny them anymore.

They stood in a comfortable embrace and took in the view and after a few minutes they returned to the horse carriage which was patiently waiting for them. He had already given instructions on where to head next, they were soon approaching Hotel Monteleone in the French Quarter, it was beautifully lit up and as they exited the carriage a doormen allowed them to enter the lobby, it bright and elegant, Caroline at this moment felt like absolute royalty.

The lobby was filled with antiques and chandeliers hung from the ceiling, Klaus led her to a bar, which could be described as a carousel, it was a revolving bar, it looked spectacular. They had a few drinks while briefly talking, Klaus had informed her that they had reservations at the restaurant and the reason for starting the date early was so he could show her a few beautiful things before dinner.

They finally sat down to dine, the conversation was light at first but after getting used to each others company they managed to open up more. "What brings you to New Orleans?" he was curious about what bought her here.

"Well it was for my job but also as a vacation. Elena, Bonnie and I have finished college now and we are all going to be doing different things, so we decided to do one last trip, at least for a while any way." She sounded happy and all he could do was smile, it wasn't often that Klaus Mikaelson would smile but for this baby vampire he would.

"I'm surprised that the Salvatore's didn't follow Elena here with you" she only gave a small smile and gave the simple answer "She left them both". Now it was her turn to ask him some questions, he was always a calculating vampire trying to be a few steps ahead of anyone who interfered. "What brought you to New Orleans?"

He wasn't surprised why she asked him of this, he was constantly on the move but considering that there were no hunters after them they could finally settle again. "When we first came here my family had to leave abruptly but we always considered it home, we built this place and now we can finally be at peace here. There was a war before we arrived but my family took that threat down, now we live among vampires, witches and werewolves. Although there are few occasions where things aren't amicable"

Caroline could only respond with a smile because for once she saw that he seemed happy, it seemed as though he had finally found his place. When they first saw them at the auction it had surprised them all and now she could see that his brothers were now closer, he had finally found ground with his family.

"May I ask what happened with Tyler? When I left you were still together" he had to know, especially if she was here with him now, he wanted to know that no one else held her heart. "We broke up; I found out that he cheated on me, while he was trying to break the sire bond." he couldn't believe it; the idiot that was Tyler could sleep with someone else. She was an absolute angel in his eyes and anyone who could do that to her was really stupid. "I'm sorry love"

He was generally sorry, their was honesty in his eyes and Caroline knew he meant those words, "It's fine, it happened a while ago now I'm over it" Caroline had been through the depressed stage, the drinking stage and with the help of Elena and Bonnie she got over Tyler and moved on, College distracted her and even while their she never really went on dates because she deep down she always hoped to see Klaus again. Although she would never tell him that, his ego was big enough as it was.

Both of them had talked throughout the meal and the conversation was easy going, "I know you have a job now but my offer still stands love, I want to show you the world. Any place you choose and I will take you, there is still so much you haven't seen." He was still determined to gain her affection and he had promised her years ago to show her places, he would never take that back, this girl deserved to see what the world had to offer especially when you had eternity. "Thank you Klaus" she couldn't commit at the moment but she was definitely considering it.

They had finished dinner and to her amazement the horse and carriage was waiting outside for her again, they sat in the carriage telling jokes and chatting in general and Caroline felt happy, she had seen a side to Klaus that not many had, he was opening up and she wanted to explore this more. She decided on her way back to the hotel that if he asked her out again she would say, she definitely needed to speak to the girls.

Klaus offered a hand to Caroline to help her out of the carriage, he slowly pulled her in and looked deep in her eyes "I had a lovely evening love, I hope we can do this again soon" she smile and gave him a longing kiss. Even though vampires didn't get breathless she was after the kiss, slowly regaining her voice she nodded and said "I would like that". They parted holding hands "Goodnight love" she turned to look over her shoulder at him "Goodnight Klaus". He saw her enter the Hotel and slowly walked away, he released the carriage driver from compulsion, he was too happy to sit around so he walked home.

* * *

**Back at the Hotel - Bonnie & Elena**

"So what are you going to do when I leave?" Asked Bonnie while placing her clothes on the bed, Elena had been quiet since Caroline left for the evening and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Bonnie. "I don't know I think I might go find a bar and get really drunk" Elena had taken another sip of her bourbon, Bonnie just eyed her curiously before saying "Okay, what's up? You're not yourself tonight and you're planning on getting hammered in an unknown city on your own"

Elena paused at Bonnie's comment and then sighed "I'll be fine Bonnie, let's just get you ready for your date with Kol, we can talk about everything tomorrow". Bonnie wasn't happy that Elena was keeping it all bottled up but if she was going to find out tomorrow she could live with that for now.

"Okay but we _will_ talk tomorrow,...I'm going to jump in the shower then." Elena replied with a nod and watched Bonnie walk into the bathroom. Once alone in the room she grabbed her diary from her suitcase and made herself comfortable on the couch. She had been writing in it everyday since turning she hoped that this little sentiment kept her humanity intact. She put a pen to paper and tried to clear all of her thoughts.

_Dear diary,_

_The day has finally arrived again and quickly too, Caroline and Bonnie have seemed to have forgotten but I can't blame them for that, they need to live their lives too. Today they have dates with two unexpected people, time has seemed to change the Originals, no threats has come to us except for Katherine._

_Bonnie noticed my mood but I couldn't tell her, I didn't want to ruin her night, after Caroline left it became harder for me to ignore what today represented. __I'm grateful that Caroline and Bonnie have stayed with me, they have helped keep my humanity so the least I could do is let them have a night of being spoilt._

_I'm trying my best to be happy for them, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. For now all I want to do is forget about the pain and drink myself silly, for once in my life i want to let go of the pain and have fun.  
_

_Elena._

Elena was lost with her thoughts when Bonnie came out of the bathroom, she was too busy thinking about the date she had with Elijah. He was a handsome man no one could dispute that, she just never noticed the attraction before, probably due to the love triangle between the Salvatore brothers. She felt something for him, he had tried to save her during the sacrifice even when he had no need too, offered to protect her friends and mostly kept his word unless it conflicted with his family. She was interrupted by Bonnie tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hey Bon, are you excited for your date?" She was curious what her best friend thought about the youngest Mikaelson brother. For one he was a vampire and someone Bonnie has grown up to despise and two he was arrogant and cocky, definitely not Bonnie's type.

"To be honest I'm a little worried, he isn't like Elijah noble and all, and he isn't obsessed like Klaus, I'm not really sure what to expect." This wasn't the first time Bonnie had thought about this but she had made a deal to go a date with him for charity, she could put up with him for one night, it wasn't like she had to marry the guy.

"I'm sure it will be fine Bonnie, no doubt he has been warned to be on his best behaviour, Klaus wouldn't want to upset Caroline, so Kol hurting you would go against that. Plus you're not exactly weak you can do some witchy voodoo on him" Elena wasn't so worried she was sure that Elijah had warned Kol, while on their date she had asked him to make sure her friends didn't get hurt and he had given his word.

"Yeah you're right, can you help curl my hair?" Time was passing quite quick and she needed to get ready for her date, she didn't know where he was taking her so she could only guess, she wore a skin-tight red dress that came just above the knees, she had also decided to wear some black flats. She had some light make up on, Elena had curled her hair top half was clipped up and bottom half was left down.

"You look beautiful Bon" Elena smiled and grabbed Bonnie's purse then handed it to her, she checked her phone for the time. "Ok you better make your way downstairs, these Mikaelson's are very punctual" Elena voiced with a small smile. Both her best friends seemed really happy and that thought alone made her smile. She gave Bonnie a quick hug and watched her walk out the room.

* * *

Bonnie was down in the lobby within a few minutes, she didn't have to wait long outside as a silver Ferrari 458 Speciale pulled up in front of her, music blaring out the windows. She didn't expect what happened next when Kol got out of the car and took Bonnie's hand, he opened the door for get and then closed it after she was seated. The chivalry coming from him surprised her and it didn't stop their he made some small talk and after 10 minutes in the car they had stopped outside a restaurant. Bonnie looked up at the restaurant and was in awe by the beauty of the place, Kol had offered his arm and they walked to the entrance, Kol continuing to be chivalrous opened the door for her and follered her in.

A voice from the side of the pair got their attention "Welcome Mr. Mikaelson, your table is waiting" they followed the hostess to their seat, Bonnie noticed that the lights had been dimmed and their was light music in the background. She took another look around and realisation suddenly hit her, the restaurant was empty.

"How comes we are the only ones here?" Bonnie asked hoping it was meant to be this way and not a badly rated restaurant. "We have the place to ourselves, I thought that we would be able to speak freely." He didn't feel the need to whisper, the staff were compelled to ignore the conversation and only interrupt when dealing with their order.

Bonnie had to admit she was impressed, she wasn't fond of compulsion but in this instance it wasn't used for anything bad, she suddenly felt that she would keep an open mind and enjoy herself. She had looked at the menu and decided what she wanted to eat already. While looking at Kol she thought she saw a hint of nervousness in his face but it was gone before she could blink.

Kol broke the silence and asked her a few questions "What are you planning on doing after you leave New Orleans?" The polite conversation was welcoming to Bonnie, it was another side to him that no one had yet to see except for maybe his siblings. "I'm teaching Occult Arts at my Grams old University" after Bonnie had mentioned this she saw the smile grow on Kol's face.

"I'm impressed Miss Bennett, I hold witches in high esteem. Unlike Nik, I know witches hold a lot of power and I try not to go against them" Bonnie was curious of his comment but she didn't think too much of it, he seemed honest by the way he spoke.

"So Kol how was adjusting to this century, when we first met you had only just been undaggered" Bonnie could never grasp how Klaus could dagger his siblings and keep them stored away in coffins, he was playing with their lives not toys that you can just put away for a rainy day.

"Well I got used to it pretty quick, I had to get Elijah and Rebekah to teach me a few things. With Nik around you kind of get used to being absent from civilisation" He gave a small smirk but you could notice the sadness in his voice, waking up a century couldn't be easy for anyone.

"You seem very close to your friends, closer than my siblings and I" In some way Kol was jealous he had been in a box for a century, friends that he before being daggered were either dead or somewhere across the world. His siblings were all he had and even they grated on him from time to time, which was why he spent most of his time wreaking havoc.

"We have been best friends since we were little kids, we've always been close. They have risked their lives for me and I would do the same for them, I'd be lost without either of them." Bonnie was recalling all the times that they have a sleepover, talking about boy problems and watching movies all night, it put a smile on her face. She then remembered how Elena was acting tonight and made a note to ask her again tomorrow.

They continued to talk and Bonnie was starting to admit that she was having an amazing time, dates with Jeremy hadn't been this extravagant and no one treated her in such a way that was close to being famous. She was almost disappointed that the night would have to end, it may have been a date for charity but she would gladly do it again.

Kol wasn't nervous anymore, he had realised that the little witch was good company, he had learnt a lot about her. Klaus and Elijah had given him some details, they had both been right she was both opinionated and strong-willed and Kol loved a challenge.

The meal had come to an end and Kol had decided to show her an occult shop he knew in the French Quarter, to say that Bonnie was impressed was an understatement, she revelled in the fact that everything she had taught her students was sitting in this shop, she loved being a witch and seeing the shop only proved that. She smiled at Kol for bringing her to this place. After a quick kiss on the cheek he drove her back to the hotel.

Before she could open her car door, Kol had scoped out his surroundings and quickly opened her door for her while reaching a hand to help her out. He walks her into the lobby and before he knew it he was going in for a kiss. What surprised him more was she didn't back away, he took this as a good sign and gave a gentle kiss on the lips, he pulled away and quickly pecked her lips again and said "I really enjoyed the evening Miss Bennett" she smiled and finally getting her voice back said "Me too Kol"

"Seeing as tonight was a success would you accept going out with my handsome self again?" And there it was his cocky attitude had returned but Bonnie could only laugh at his comment.

"You must be speaking for someone else because I don't see anyone handsome around, but I will agree to go out again" she said with a smirk and watched his face go from smug to fake hurt.

"Ouch! Darling, I never thought you to be a liar" he again had his famous smirk and smug grin on his face again.

"Don't make me wipe that smug look off your face Kol, I'm sure I could find a spell to rearrange your face" she was trying to be serious but it was becoming difficult, the small banter that they were exchanging felt good.

"Well on that note I guess I should say Goodnight, you may not like my face but I do" he gave a small smile and kissed the outside of her hand and then kissed her cheek, he turned around and walked to his car. He had to leave before it got out of hand, he was happy with the turn out of his date and drove back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4 - Night Out (Part 1)

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more serious, I just wanted to explore the reasoning of why she was upset, she may seem a bit like Katherine in this, but that's because she is really angry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you again for your reviews and I again apologize for any grammar errors, or anything badly written.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**The Auction**_

_**Chapter 4 - Night Out Part 1**_

After the girls went out Elena decided to get dressed and venture out to a bar, the night life was supposed to be amazing in New Orleans and seeing as she wasn't going to sit around on her own. Elena could feed on her way there, she was lucky to have Caroline help with her transition. She taught her how to feed from the vein without killing anyone and keep her bloodlust at bay. They often went hunting together, on rare occasions Bonnie would come along to give an aneurysm or two if things got out of hand. Her two best friends really helped her become something she never wanted to be in the first place.

Although she didn't like Rebekah for running Matt and herself off the road, she could understand her reasoning. Since losing Jeremy she could understand the pain, anger and aim to prevent anything else from happening to her family. Over the years they hadn't heard much from the Originals only that they were still around, Caroline often received gifts in the post from Klaus. She never sent anything back but it did show that over the last 5 years he still hadn't given up.

_Flashback_

_5 Years ago_

_Elijah had returned just as the fight at the Mikaelson mansion happened, he had taken Elena in his arms and carried her home. He left her in the hands of Jeremy, he later found that she was in the hospital and convinced Meredith Fell to give her his blood. An Originals blood is so pure that they heal much faster and with Elena's head trauma slowly killing her, he could only hope that she wouldn't hold his actions against him._

_On the night that Elena woke up in the morgue, she was facing a distraught Stefan who had guilt written all over his face. Damon was blaming Stefan for saving Matt first, even though it went against Elena's final wishes. She had accepted her fate, not realizing she had a certain Originals blood in her system._

_Once Elena had woken up in transition, Damon had already placed a blood bag in her face and was trying to convince her to drink to complete the transition. "Drink the blood Elena, I won't let you die unlike my brother" Damon snarled looking at Stefan. He would have gladly left Matt to die if it meant that Elena would be alive._

_"No! Damon I never wanted to be a Vampire, just stop it!" Elena emotions were going out of control and she had tears running down her face, right at that moment she decided she needed to escape; she still had a few hours before morning so she would be safe from burning into ash._

_She quickly run out the room and within minutes she was out of the hospital, as she was running into the car park her body collided with another. She became lost in dark brown eyes looking into her soul. She didn't even think in that moment and just wrapped her arms around him and cried. Cried for the future family she will never have, for the people she had lost and cried for the life she never wanted. Without even realizing it he had picked her up and taken her home, with the aid of Jeremy she was able to enter her own house, she didn't know why but she found comfort in Elijah's arms. He was always one to give her choices and accept them. So when she finally stopped crying he asked her "What do you want Elena?"_

_No one had ever asked her what she wanted, it was either this way or that way but neither were her choices and when she did finally choose the Salvatore's often took it away. It didn't take her long for her to realize that she wanted to live._

_"I don't want to leave Jeremy; I don't want to leave him alone. There's so much I didn't get to do like graduate and travel maybe write a book." She smiled at her final choice because it was a decision she got to make on her own without anyone trying to sway her. To say Elijah was relieved was an understatement, her soul had more compassion than anyone that he had ever met and he didn't think the world should lose it. _

_"If that is your choice Lovely Elena, I shall get you some blood" he gave her a smile and walked out of her bedroom to retrieve a blood bag. He was back within a few seconds and slowly handed her the bag, he was surprised to see that she had so much control, she had taken off the cap and sucked on the blood bag slowly, her eyes lit up in delight but he stood in amazement at how gracious she looked in that moment. After she had finished she started to look pained and inspected her face in the mirror, her fangs had pierced through completing the transition._

_Jeremy had left Elena with the Original, he couldn't be around a baby vampire the risk was too high but he trusted Elijah, although he had betrayed them he still had a little respect as he did save her the night she had hit her head. He was grateful that he hadn't lost his last relative, Jeremy stayed until she decided what she would do, he was happy she was going to transition, human or vampire he didn't care as long as he had his sister. After a brief nod from Elijah he told him he was heading to Matt's and to tell Elena that he will be there for her when she is ready to be around him._

_"Elena, I should tell you that it was my blood that turned you. After Klaus had taken you, you hit your head in a fight that ensued, I brought you home but you were taken to hospital with a cerebral haemorrhage that night. Had I known what my sister had planned, I would have stopped her"_

_"It's ok Elijah, it wasn't your fault and I never blamed you for your family's actions. Your blood saved my life, you couldn't have known that less than 24 hours later my life would be in danger again" Elena couldn't blame someone for trying to save her life and he certainly couldn't control his sister._

_She didn't know it but Elijah still felt guilty that he was the reason she was a vampire, even if she had completed the transition he was the reason she had to make the decision to turn in the first place. He had already made the decision to leave taking his siblings with him, if the Originals were out of the way hopefully Elena could have somewhat of a normal life. She had Jeremy, the Salvatore's and her friends to help her._

_Lost in their thoughts it was Elijah who broke the silence "I shall bid you good night lovely Elena, Jeremy knows of your decision to transition and he is happy he hasn't lost you, he also said he is staying with Matt for the time being. I can hear the Salvatore's approaching so If there is anything you should need, call me" he had placed a piece of paper in the palm of her hand, all that was left was the swift breeze of the original exiting the house._

_She could now hear Stefan and Damon, they weren't alone it sounded as though there were another 2 sets of feet. She put the number in her phone and then headed downstairs awaiting the arrival of her guests. No more than 2 minutes later Damon came storming through the door with a not so happy look on his face._

_"Oh my god! Elena, where the hell have you been?!" Damon flashed to Elena and pulled her into a hug but she wasn't happy about this interaction._

_He hadn't noticed that she had completed the transition and again offered her the blood bag, she quickly turned away from it and said "I don't want it Damon" but he was so lost in the thoughts of losing her he didn't give her a choice, before anyone could stop him he was shoving the blood down her mouth. After the shock of his action had wore off she had quickly pushed Damon away while shouting "HOW DARE YOU DAMON!" she was close to tears, she couldn't believe that he would be so selfish that he wouldn't even give her the choice._

_Others in the room were disgusted by his behaviour and all they could do was comfort her, Stefan pulled Damon away and she was left to hug it out with Caroline. Bonnie was close by but she was being cautious due to her being the only human. "I had already completed the transition; if you had let me speak you would have known that! Now get out!" She may have sounded harsh but her emotions were high at the moment and she just couldn't believe what had happened. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Before heading to the bar Elena decided that a bit of Original Company would add to the fun and called Elijah to accompany her, walking through the darkened streets she was stopped by a group of vampires. In this city they were 100 years old or older, compared to them she was just a baby but that didn't stop her from standing her ground.

"Well look who it is...Katherine Pierce, does Klaus know you're in his city?" said a male voice, he sounded arrogant and looked it too.

"Well I know what city I'm in but I'm afraid that you have the wrong Doppelgänger" Elena smiled with a smirk on her face, which probably didn't help because she just sounded like her evil twin.

She saw two of the vampires about to approach her, she didn't move just lifted her head up in defiance. She wasn't going to back down especially not when they had the wrong person. S_eriously Katherine how many people can you piss off?!_

When the first vampire tried to speed in front of her she side stepped out the way, he came to a stop and tried to compose himself for another go, again he missed when she sped to the side out of reach. He was getting more frustrated that he decided that he would trick her and attack her from behind. Elena already knew what he was thinking and just before he had her within reach Elena turned and kicked him right in the chest, this made him fly backwards towards a brick wall.

The other men that was with him stopped watching and were growing angry, they all decided to attack at the same time it seemed that four vampires on one was the best way. She quickly sped around them and snapped one of their necks, luckily having a vampire hunter as a guardian taught her a few tricks and although she was a vampire herself didn't stop her from carrying a stake with her. She quickly got it out of her boot and ready to stake the vampire heading straight for her and with one swift movement he was turning grey and crumpling to the ground. In this time the two other vampires had got a hold of her and pinned her to the wall, they had a hard time keeping her there as she seemed stronger than a baby vampire should.

While restraining her he tried to call someone on the phone; it was only a brief call saying that they should come to this street as they had something of value. Elena was one for opportunities and this was one she wasn't going to miss, the guy with the phone had loosened his grip on her and in turn she kicked him in between his legs, her arm was free and she quickly entered her hand into his chest. Before she could pull out his heart she heard a very strong voice in front of her.

"Release her" the voice of the nobleman himself, she was happy and at the same time relieved.

"She's the Doppelgänger you've been searching for, she's killed two of our men we can not just release her"

"This is not Katherine Pierce! Her name is Elena Gilbert and she is not to be harmed, she is under my protection, now I shall say this again _release her_" he had made his point loud and clear, no emotions could be shown on his face. Once they had let go of Elena there was a hand waiting for her to take.

She smiled with thanks, just what she needed on her night out, Elijah provided her with a handkerchief to clean her right hand. After cleaning herself up she looked up into his deep brown eyes almost getting lost in them until he interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you want to go to the bar still or head back?" His voice was no longer cold but soft and filled with concern.

"No it's ok, my clothes are still intact although do you need to change? You seem to be missing a suit..." This question caused Elijah's lips to curl up into a large grin. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a Black T-shirt with a thin coat. Definitely not the style of clothing she usually saw him in.

"Why Miss Gilbert are you insulting my choice of clothing?" He couldn't help but mock her question, since being in New Orleans back to a place he could call home; Elijah started to come out of his steel shell and slowly started to wear clothes that didn't need to be steam cleaned.

"Hey! I got nothing against your choice of clothes, I'm just surprised to see you so...casual" _and hot!_

"Well a little 'casual' clothing never hurt" Elena only smiled at his reply

* * *

They both entered the bar, it seemed packed as Elena made her way through, and she had left Elijah at the bar and gone to the bathroom to wash her hands. She wasn't normally so ruthless to kill vampires but the mention of Katherine sent her into a rage. That name was a reminder of why her brother wasn't here anymore and being the day it was just made her mood worse.

After leaving the bathroom she went to the bar and ordered herself a few shots and bourbon. Her plan was to get drunk and she was starting now, she had managed to spot Elijah out the window on the phone, she calmed a little just knowing he was close by, for an unknown reason he seemed to instantly have an effect on her mood and given her current state she needed his presence.

The moment didn't last long as Elijah had returned, saying he would be back soon, he didn't specify the problem but he had to do it now, Elena felt a little disappointment with him leaving but she was here for one reason, to forget her problems and let go.

After an unknown amount of time she had drunk a mass of alcohol, being a vampire they could drink a lot more and she was starting to feel the effects, her senses were dulled a little and she noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

"Would you like another drink?" The male voice asked, this definitely wasn't the man she expected or wanted so she declined. Even though she was a vampire now and she was a lot stronger than most, she didn't want to risk fighting him. She would most likely impale herself somehow.

"No thank you, I'm fine" she tried to be as polite as possible and turned her back to him but he didn't seem to get the message.

"You look very familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?" _Seriously this guy doesn't give up!_ "Nope I don't think we have, now sorry to be rude but I'm meeting someone" she hoped that would send the message that she wasn't interested.

"I've watched you for a while and if you were meeting someone they would have arrived by now." He didn't want to give up and just by a little sniff she could tell he was a vampire, so compelling him to leave her alone was a no go. "I don't know who you are but leave me alone, I'm not interested" he went to grab her arm but a voice stopped him and the next thing she knew an arm was being placed around her waist.

In her inebriated state she could see dark brown hair standing next to her; she thought it was Elijah but his voice and smell was different, after trying to decipher who it was and hearing him speak to the mysterious stalker she finally said "Kol?" If he was in the bar he must have returned from his date with Bonnie.

"Yes Darling It's Kol, are you alright?" he didn't wait for an answer, he already knew she had a lot to drink. When he had first put his arm around Elena the light brown haired man had sized him up, this action only made Kol smirk at his idiocy and decided to put him in his place.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He was holding Elena with one arm and a tumbler in another, he waited for the young vampire to answer but it seemed he thought he could take Kol on.

"She was playing hard to get, telling me she was meeting someone and I offered to take her home because she had drunk so much" He still had no idea who he was talking too, this only spurred Kol on more, he knew he had to make himself known now.

"Funny enough I heard her say no and I don't think my brother would be too happy with you hitting on his girl, now I suggest you leave her be" Kol in this moment was being tame compared to what he would have been like, he didn't want to make a scene only warn him to move on but the guy just didn't seem to get the picture.

"No, I don't care who your brother is but she is safe I know her" before Kol could respond back to him, the young vampire was being pulled outside by another person; luckily the bar was packed and oblivious to everything around them. Kol still had Elena in his arms as he followed them outside.

"Oh I don't believe we have met, I'm the brother, Elijah." He could only smirk at the shock on the young vampires face, he was a vampire in New Orleans and it seems he had upset an Original by hitting on his girlfriend. _Oops!_

"So you have heard of me, good. Well I shall pardon you just this once. _Now leave!" _He compelled the guy to leave and quickly took Elena in his arms. He was never more thankful to Kol in that moment, worry was shown all over his face until he heard her voice "I can't believe you didn't kill him, although without your suit where would you put your handkerchief" it shocked him to hear those words but he only smile at her joke towards him. She seemed to be okay at the moment considering what Bonnie had informed them.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the hotel – Bonnie and Caroline...**

Caroline was watching some TV when she heard Bonnie come in, she knew Elena was out from the text she had received earlier that night. "Hey Bon! How was your date?" she was excited to hear about her best friends date, she hadn't really dated many people after Jeremy so she wanted to make sure that Kol hadn't hurt her.

"It was amazing Care, I was worried at first but he took me to a restaurant which was empty and we just talked. He surprised me, I didn't think that he could be such a gentlemen, he's always so cocky." Bonnie was smiling at Caroline as she gave all the details of her date. She wasn't too fond of Caroline going on a date with Klaus but considering that they hadn't interrupted their lives she would give him a chance especially if it made Caroline happy.

"I'm happy for you Bon, Klaus hired a Horse and Carriage. We went through a park and watched the sunset and then to a restaurant in a hotel, it took my breath away." Bonnie has to admit that Klaus's date had impressed her; he was obsessed with Caroline so of course he would have given her the best.

"Hey Care, I'm worried about Elena. She started acting weird after you left, she told me that she was going to go out to a bar and get really drunk" Bonnie expressed her concerns and was happy to find that she wasn't alone with her worries. "The last time Elena was like this was…Oh My God Bonnie we are crappy best friends!" Caroline suddenly leaped off the bed surprising Bonnie.

"What?! How?" no matter how much Bonnie tried to think of Elena being this way she came up blank until Caroline clued her in. "3 years today Bon, Jeremy. That's why she is upset; it's the anniversary of his death."

All Bonnie could do was flop on the bed after the realization, how could she forget? She only hoped that she was alright and with that thought Bonnie grabbed her phone and called Kol.

"Hello Darling, miss me already" he got cut off by Bonnie not long after

"Shut up Kol, this is important! Elena went to a bar and you know this place better than us, can you find her please. I'm worried she might get herself into trouble"

"Petrova Doppelgängers are always trouble darling" again he was cut off by Bonnie even more furious.

"This is serious Kol! Jeremy died 3 years ago today, just find her…please" She had to plead, it wasn't the first time that Elena had been like this, she had got drunk so badly that she ended up in a different town and compelled the people in the bar and almost set it alight.

She could only hope that he would find her before she did anything stupid, or before anyone could take advantage of her. Even though she was strong it didn't help if she couldn't see the target.

* * *

**A while later...**

After getting off the phone from Kol, Bonnie and Caroline decided that they would help Elena through her grief. The night wasn't over yet and instead of waiting for the Originals to bring her back they were going to her. Since his death she wasn't able to mourn him, it's been three years but the first was spent trying to keep her humanity after almost switching it all off, the second year she was too busy with her college finals. She didn't want to disappoint Jeremy by failing her finals so she put every bit of focus into that one task. Finally this year she didn't have anything stopping her from mourning this date.

This year she had both Bonnie and Caroline to help pull her through. They remembered when they were back in Mystic Falls and everyone had gathered together after Alaric's passing and they release Japanese lanterns into the sky. They were going to do something similar tonight, it would help Elena express all the emotions that she had locked up inside.

Bonnie and Caroline had collected the things that they needed, and texted Kol on what they were going to do. The Hotel receptionist was very helpful with his directions and it seemed that the cemetery wasn't that far from them. Once arriving at their destination it took 10 minutes for Caroline collect wood, they placed it in a pile and started a little bonfire, everything was set and all they needed was Elena. After a brief phone call and a last check on everything they waited patiently for them to arrive.

**5 Minutes later...**

It didn't take long for four vampires to arrive, the guys already knew what was planned, and Elijah gave a quick peck on Elena's temple and led her to Caroline and Bonnie. This was a moment for them; they had to do this together so the guys walked off to the sidelines watching silently. There were no grunts or moans of disapproval because over a thousand years they knew the pain of losing people.

"What's going on?" Elena didn't expect to see her best friends until she went back to her hotel; she hadn't been told where the Mikaelson brothers were taking her she could only follow.

"Well this is for you 'Lena and for Jeremy" Caroline pointed to the fire, and at the mention of Jeremy's name she could see Elena's eyes starting to get glossy.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to ruin your night. I'm sorry" Elena's voice broke, even on a day like this she was thinking about her friends well-being rather than herself.

"Elena you don't have to apologize, we are the ones who should be apologizing, we forgot an important day and we should have supported you through it, so that's what we're doing now. The night isn't over yet, you can finally get to say a goodbye to Jeremy, we all can" Bonnie said this as reassuringly as she could.

Elena didn't know what to say, she wasn't there when her brother died. That's what hit her hardest, that she had these supernatural abilities but couldn't use them to save her own brother. She gave a simple nod and the corner of her mouth began to curl into a small smile.

"Ok I'll start; this is for you Jeremy the little brother we wished we all had. You went to the end of the earth to protect Elena, you helped protect all of us and you were a kick ass hunter. I know you'll be looking out for your big sister but so will we, you no longer have to worry. You can finally be at peace." Caroline wiped her eyes after her speech, she had grown up with Jeremy as well he was almost like a brother to her, and it was a shame that he wouldn't be able to live life with them. She threw an arrow into the fire; she had brought some hunter weapons to New Orleans especially while they were staying in the supernatural capital, always best to be prepared. She stepped back and watched Bonnie step up to speak.

"I'll miss you Jer, before we left Mystic Falls you were left as the man of the house, even if you were youngest you still tried to do what you could to protect your family. I hope you've been reunited with them; so much has been taken from you already. Until we meet again Jeremy" Bonnie slowly knelt down and placed a drawing Jeremy had obviously drawn. She always carried it with her but now was the perfect time to let go, looking around she could see there was others looking out for them.

Lastly it was Elena, she took a deep breath and she already had tears streaming down her face, Caroline clung to her left arm and Bonnie was on her right. They were trying to give her comfort and strength, support her through one of the hardest goodbyes. Her voice managed to break through and with every word she spoke her voice got stronger.

"I miss you Jer, I still can't believe you're gone. I wish...I wish I could have saved you, protected you. Before Jenna & John's funeral I told you I was sorry that you kept losing people you love, and you said to me...you said at least I still have you." She was sobbing harder finding it difficult to get the words out but she soon settled and continued.

"You were all the family I had left and now you're gone and I feel lost. I failed at being your sister and all I can do now is say I'm sorry for not being there for you Jeremy. I know if you were standing in front of me you would say I wasn't to blame, but by not being there I feel the guilt of not saving you. I can only hope that you are safe and happy where you are, I hope you find peace and I hope that you are not alone. I love you Jeremy and I'll miss you always, I guess what I'm saying is it's time for me to finally say a proper goodbye" The sobbing had stopped and the tension in her chest had loosened, she had bottled up her guilt and feelings for so long that just saying it all out loud made it a little better.

Caroline went to her bag and brought out 6 plastic cups, and a bottle of bourbon. She poured some in all of them and passed them out. She waited for Elena to speak; it was after all for her brother so she should say the final goodbye.

"To Jeremy, you may not be with us but you will never be forgotten. I'll be thinking of you always. To Finn I didn't really know you but you still have brothers who love even if it's in a dysfunctional way. Cheers" Elena lifted her drink and she caught the faces of the three Mikaelson brothers she had included their brother in the goodbye; it was a bittersweet moment for them.

They all toasted to Jeremy and Finn and threw their empty cups in the bonfire, they all stared at the fire slowly getting lost in their thoughts, after 5 minutes Bonnie decided it was time to go, she used her magic to put out the fire. She took the girls hands and started walking out the cemetery, the guys following behind. Elena stopped abruptly when she felt a presence that was familiar to her, they all looked at her unsure of what she was doing and then heard her say "Stefan, Damon?" She turned to them and used her vampire speed to embrace both of them in a bone crushing hug. Once they broke apart the two new guest took a look at the group.

"Er Elena what's the brother's Grimm doing here?" Damon asked in his usual sarcastic tone, the brothers in question could only raise their eyebrows at the older Salvatore.

"Oh! Well we were sort of on dates with them" Elena was sure that anyway she said this it wasn't going to go down very well, she simply waited for Damon's tantrum to stop and stand her ground like she had for the last 5 years.

"What?! You got to be freaking kidding me!" He glared at Elena hoping that she would back down but she only glared right back at him.

"Damon, we are fine and if they really wanted to hurt or kill us, do you really think they would have come to a cemetery to watch me cry over my dead brother?" She looked him in the eyes, holding his gaze to help him understand that she was fine and she was not worried.

Damon huff and threw up his hands shouting "Ok fine!" he then turned away from her, he had backed down. Elena was no longer the push over she was when she was human, she could stand her ground and look after herself. After this little argument they heard a laugh coming from Kol. He struggled to speak but managed to get out "Damon Salvatore surrendering to a baby vampire, hilarious!".

"Well she made her point and I don't fancy getting my ass kicked, thank to daddy Alaric she has the hunter moves with her added strength, so sorry if I don't feel like dying today" He still worried for Elena he always would but she had made it quite clear she didn't want protecting. She could protect herself now and he always told her if she needed him he would always be there.

Elena smirked at Damon thinking about the times he had tried to surprise attack her hoping he could one up her and convince her she needed protecting. It did the opposite as the more he tried to attack her, the more her hunter instincts kicked in. She would end up with a stake in her hand hovering over his chest, while he's trapped underneath.

"It's good to see you both but what are you doing here?" Elena was curious how they knew she was here, she really hoped they hadn't been following her. It was Stefan who finally spoke "Caroline has kept me posted on where you all were, when we realised the date we thought you might need the support. I contacted Caroline when we finally arrived here and she told us where you were." They smiled at each other, the old Stefan was back and she could see that without her they were doing better.

"Thanks, do you want to say anything" Elena was pointing towards the fire but what she got in response surprised her. Stefan had picked up a bag and revealed a bouquet of Red Roses, the same flower she had placed on the graves of Jenna and John. He gave them each a single red rose and just like following an unspoken ritual they each placed the flowers at the foot of the pit. No words were spoken but they all said their goodbyes and started to walk away again.

Surprisingly enough it was Elena who spoke in a cheery voice "I think it's time to get drunk and sing, let's go find a karaoke bar." The girls all nodded and turned to the guys hoping they could point them in the right direction. When looking at Klaus you could see he was not happy about Karaoke "Fine we'll take you but I refuse to sing". He wasn't going to be humiliated in his city, although he didn't know Caroline was already thinking of ways to change his mind.


End file.
